Coming Day of Seperation
by Vicktur
Summary: Living happily ever after is hard if you know what happens in the future.  1859


**1859**

Hibari gazed at the familiar figure in front of him. The figure donned a pitch black suit and was seated on a white stool a couple of feet away from Hibari. His head was faced towards the ground and away from Hibari's sight with his body posed in a weak manner. All around them was nothing but the color white. Hibari remained standing and ignored the white stool that was for him. His focus was fixed only on the figure.

"Hayato will die." The figure spoke in a stoic manner without raising his head.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He refused to let his emotions show before a familiar stranger.

"Why should I believe you?" Hibari asked.

The figure raised his head, revealing lifeless, dull eyes.

"I am you, present Hibari," the figure said. "From the future."

Hibari stared at the figure. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It was the same feeling he felt when Hayato almost got killed in the ring battle between him and the knife herbivore.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Or if any of this is real?"

The figure stood from the stool. "It's up to you to believe what you want."

The figure turned his body away from Hibari.

"I have less than two minutes left present Hibari, I would advise you to use those minutes to ask me questions of your choice."

Hibari stared at the figure.

"Are you expecting your past self to change the future?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. Was he that incapable in the future that he has to resort running to the past to fix his problems?

The figure glanced at him over his shoulder. "You cannot change the future present Hibari. Hayato is destined to die at the age of 25 and so he will."

"We changed the other herbivore's future, why can't we change his?" Hibari demanded slightly with frustration. "If we can change his, we can change Hayato's."

"Don't you think I've already tried?" the figure seethed, swiftly returning his attention away from Hibari. "I've tried everything to keep Hayato from death. I've wasted years trying to find ways to change the future. There is nothing that I haven't tried _present Hibari._"

"Then how did Sawada's future change?" Hibari voiced with frustration.

"The only reason why Sawada's future was changed was because of Byakuran." The figure replied. "He tore the worlds apart, creating a rip in time. That's the only explanation why Sawada is alive in the future."

Suddenly a blinding light appeared in front of the future Hibari. "Time's up." The figure turned his body to Hibari and looked at him. "Hayato's inevitable calamity will affect both of us greatly present Hibari. I've spent great time while Hayato was still alive; trying to prevent his death but I ended up losing time to actually be with him."

The figure turned towards the light. "I came here to tell you his preordained death so that you will not make the mistake I made."

"You lie," Hibari said in a low voice, clenching his fists. "You mock my ability to keep Hayato safe."

After a moment of silence, the figure turned around one last time to Hibari.

"We have the natural tendency of refusing to accept the way things are supposed to be present Hibari. I know it's not in _our_ nature to make mistakes such as these…but we are only human."

Hibari stared at the figure as he slowly dissolved into the light. "I don't believe you."

The figure donned a sad smile. "Cherish your time with Hayato present Hibari, so that I…we may have more memories of him in the future."

* * *

Hibari opened his eyes. He was back at his beloved school, on the roof to be precise. On top of him was the sleeping bomber, wrapped in Hibari's arms.

It was a summer day, the school was closed and the day was nice and warm; blue skies with plenty of clouds providing the Cloud and the Storm guardian shades. Hibari recalled how earlier in the day he demanded Hayato to come to school. After much debate, Hibari won (as usual) and Hayato came grunting to the roof where Hibari waited. And after extinguishing Hayato's cigarette and getting into a 'little' fray, the two dropped to the floor in exhaustion where Hibari pulled Hayato on top of him. A couple colorful words from the bomber and a single threat from the sadist, the two fell asleep with the bomber possessively wrapped around the sadist's arms.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. The dream clouded his mind, distorting his memories of the earlier day. He didn't know why his thoughts were still on the ridiculous dream. Truthfully, a part of him believed in the prediction of Hayato's predestined future.

Hibari held Hayato closer to him.

The other part in him threw the belief away, deeming it as 'another nightmare'; and believing that he had the power to give the bomber 50 more years of his life; even 100 if he wanted too.

'_We have the natural tendency of refusing to accept the way things are supposed to be present Hibari'_

Hibari held Hayato tighter.

Hibari closed his eyes in an attempt to forget the dream.

In the darkness of his mind, he felt Hayato's body moving on top of him as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He felt Hayato's head resting under his chin, giving Hibari the home sickening scent of his hair. He felt Hayato's warm fingers on his chest. He felt Hayato's heartbeat against his.

Hibari didn't want to let all these go. He was selfish and believed that Hayato shouldn't be taken away from him without his permission. Hayato was his. He didn't belong to the brown haired herbivore he always insisted on following around nor did he belong to the irritating baseball herbivore that had the nerve to touch what was his.

Hibari's fingers wrapped themselves around the bomber's waist tightly.

Hayato was his. The only one whom he will ever look more than once, the only one whom he'll risk everything, and the only one whom he'll open himself to.

Even so, Hibari felt a significant amount of hopelessness in him. This wasn't normal for him. He never felt hopelessness. He was Hibari Kyoya; leader of the respected Disciplinary Committee and accomplished guardian of Namimori. Someone like him feeling hopelessness should be against the law since it was so unnatural.

Hibari opened his eyes. He wasn't ready to let his herbivore go. He'll never be.

Hibari's fingers slowly relaxed as he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep again. He thought how Hayato's weight on him gave him a strange feeling of comfort, and reassurance that Hayato will still be here when he wakes up.

At least for now

Hibari closed his eyes and enclosed whatever gap was left between him and Hayato, in an attempt to shield him from something unseen. He felt a heavy pang in his heart as Hayato let out a soft groan, barely making out the words _'let go of me'_.

"_Cherish your time with Hayato present Hibari, so that I…we may have more memories of him in the future."_

He'll remember every single second.

-End


End file.
